Final Destination Alpha Omega
by Deathmetal180
Summary: College seniors go to a theater when one has a vision of it collasping, her and her friends left the place. Only to view it fall, now they're fighting for their lives. Who will win the battle? Please read and review!
1. Free Day! pt1

The seniors of McKinley Tech are going to spend 10 weeks in Florida, and watch a documentary about Flight 180 and all other incidents that are relate to it, as well as movies of most of them. So after the weeks of fun, surfing and tanning the seniors were approaching the movie theater, _Angel_, to see the documentary of the incidents of Flight 180 and other incidents relate to it; however, they could watch a movie of any incidents instead of watching the documentary. The seniors were divided into two groups: one group to watch the documentary and one to watch the movies. All the seniors were full of joy, except one had a sickening feeling in her gut. Libs was lost in thought because she and the others were listening to the radio playing Time of Dying by Three Days Grace:

_On the ground I lay motionless in pain  
I can see my life flashing before my eyes  
Dead I fall asleep, is this all a dream  
Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare  
I will not die  
(I will not die)  
I will survive  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
I feel alive, when you're beside me  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
In my time of dying  
On this bed I lay, losing everything  
I can see my life passing me by  
Was it all too much or just not enough  
Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare  
I will not die  
(I will not die)  
I will survive  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
I feel alive, when you're beside me  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
In my time of dying  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
I feel alive, when you're beside me  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
In my time of dying  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
I feel alive, when you're beside me  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
In my time of dying_

Libs was having a bad feeling and didn`t realize that Ashlie was talking to her.

Ashlie question, "Libby what's wrong? Why are you so quiet? Is it because you wanted to watch the movie?"

Libs (a.k.a Libitina) reply angrily, "No, not that I just feel weird that's all. Also never ever call me Libby or I`ll kill you slowly and painfully!"

"Cool down Libitina, she's joking."

Libs said, "I know, I wouldn't really do it anyway. I just hate that nickname. Also who was talking to you, Hojo? BTW my name is Libs!"

Hojo said sarcastically, "Well, you did. In fact in that entire speech, it was for me."

The gang laugh together, they choose to be on the same side. They all agreed to go and view the documentary of the Flight 180 incidents.

"I can't wait to see the documentary of the incidents. Today is the anniversary of Flight 180 and other incidents relating to it. It`s the twelfth anniversary of Flight 180, eleventh anniversary of the Pile-Up on Route 23, six years after the derailment of Devil's Flight, and the second anniversary to the McKinley Raceway Crash. Do you think they'll show the blood and how they died and why they died?"

"No, I don`t know why they died after the initially accident Markus?"


	2. Free Day! pt2

Markus said, "But I`m so curious about it! I want to know how and why these people die in these horrific ways after surviving the initially accident."

"Do you always have to push yourself so hard? One day you're going to kill yourself at this rate, try to slow down a bit Markus. Besides who wants to know how people die, we die when it`s our time; because we aren't immortal?"

Markus said furiously, "Shut the fuck up, All dick!"

Everyone laugh, except Aldrick.

Aldrick said vigorously, "Oh, you think you're funny! Listen here asshole! It`s the truth, so don`t throw punches because you're about to get a punch in the face.

"Really,"Markus mockingly said, "Come here fucker and suck it!"

"THAT`S IT OUT OF MY WAY, I`M GOING TO BREAK YOUR NECK INTO SO MANY FUCKIN` PIECES!" hollered Aldrick.

"COOL IT! Both of you dumbasses just cool it! I know neither one of you mean it anyway. Just please stop it, this suppose to be relaxing."

"Oscar, listen do you honestly think I would hurt Markus?" asked Aldrick.

"Yes, I do. Because if you`ve forgotten who broke my wall with his fist." said Oscar.

"Do you think I-" Markus gets interrupt by Oscar "Yes, because if you`ve forgotten the hole in my wall with your foot."

"Please guys we're friends, can we act like it and not fight!" scream Gia.

"Thanks baby!" Oscar said out loud and going to her to kiss her.

"You're welcome babe" Gia said.

All was silent until, "That's my man! Yeah! Go Oscar show it! Show it! Come on show it off to her!"

Everyone turn and saw Alandale screaming.

Everyone scream, "Shut up!"

Then everyone laugh.

"I can't wait to see the ever-lasting beauty of the first ever mirror dome theater."

"I know, right Eliza! This has to go on Twitter."

"Twitter," said Eliza, "Please this is going on Myspace, Pamala."

"Myspace", Pamala scoffs, "I know on Facebook, with my camera."

"Libs are you going to post this on your Facebook page?" ask Pamala.

"Yes, Why wouldn't I this is the best thing to ever happen to me, being here with my friends." explain Libs.


	3. Premonition

They we're chattering away, taking pictures of the sites; yet, Libs didn't feel any better, in fact she was getting worry and didn`t even know why. The feeling just getting stronger and stronger, when they were getting closer to the _Angel_, they found the concession stand, and while waiting, they heard the song "Stairway to Heaven", Libs starts to feel an ominous aura around _Angel_. They order food, and they explore the place. They spot an arcade and play any and all the games they could; they split into the two groups. One went into the section: _Heaven_ and the other group went into the section: _Hell_. Libs went down when she saw the devil on the sign saying, "Hope you like this final trip!" Libs feels a cold chill go up her spine. She saw the other group going up the escalator, she was getting nauseous and worry; yet she didn`t understand why she was feeling this. Then Hojo grab her shoulder, she jump ten feet.

"Are you ok, Libs?" asking Hojo.

"I`m okay, come on we have to catch the group or else we`ll have to watch this again with the teachers." said Libs

So they went into the Theater 23. Libs notices that a bar was really close to the door, in fact so close that if it fell it could probably cause the ceiling to cave in, blocking the exit. She leaves with her friends and they found seats, the friends' choice to sit together in the middle section; aisle 180. The instructor stands on the stage and starts talking, "Listen this is probably the only movie theater that actually has a play stage, because _Angel _was once an opera stage, called _Heaven's Angel_. As the years progress, and plays were diminishing; they decided to change the dying _Heaven's Angel_ into something of majestic beauty. So after years of brutal construction, they finish and present us: _Angel _today. Let us watch the documentary of Flight 180 and of all the accidents in relation." The theater went dark, and the documentary starts at the Flight 180 airport, when the kids were going to go to France. As the movie was to begin, kids were playing around hard. One kid threw a paper ball at someone's face, they holler at each other. As the noise increase, what they didn`t know was the mirror ceiling shaking, the students look around the cinema. They were able to find a door that leads to _Heaven_, they look into the door and saw the other group watching the movie, laughing and screaming. Then one kid pop from underneath the door and scare the others half to death. The instructor signal the head projector person, the documentary stop dead in it`s tracks. The instructor goes back on stage and yells profusely, "Stop acting like monkeys, you're going to break something and then back to McKinley Tech and write a 20 page essay about behavior! Replay the movie and so help me act like that or we`ll never be here again!" The film started at the beginning once again, the documentary got pass the airplane explosion and then everything went downhill. Once the explosion happen the bars above the doors fell from the ceiling locking them inside, the projector was burning and the guy couldn`t warn people about the fire; because the bar falling cause the door to be lock. The fire was going everywhere, he try to put it out with the extinguisher, it work for a little while, then fire was coming back like it was alive and the fire detector was not on. The guy then tries to break the glass window of the projector, but first, hoping to get peoples` attention, flick the lights back on and off. He tries to kick and punch the glass window, but it wasn't breaking. Then the room explodes, the projector flies through the instructor, who was trying to calm the students. Students were running away to the doors to get out, but they couldn`t open it. The ceiling crash, killing the students near the exit, others were going through the door that leads to _Heaven_. When they open the door, the entire room erupts with flames. The kids die either from the flying debris, the other ceiling collapsing, or burning to death. The only ones left alive were the ten friends, so they each try to get out of aisle 180. There was a loud ear-splitting explosion, in the back of them. Everyone hit the ground except, Aldrick. The chair carry from the explosion hurl him into the stage wall. Everyone was it shock and disbelief, especially Pamala. She was crying on the floor screaming in a breaking voice, "NO Aldrick!" The group tries to quickly simmer her down, after they told her that he would want her to live, the group was in motion. They went forward, pressing through the rubble to get to the stage and climb, before they could there was a loud crash, everyone turns back and saw an enormous piece of the mirror on the floor. When they look back up, another piece aim right to Gia squash her. The blood sprays everyone near her, Oscar has a cow and curses so much and then all was silent. The group presses forward still to try to get out alive, as soon as they got on stage. They could see an escape hatch there; they had to climb up and cross the balcony. Before even searching to find the ladder, one of the lights swung into Alandale, pushing him off the stage and landing on a piece of metal. The metal pierce him through the chest, he was alive still though. When he did get off the metal pipe, another light smash his head and the force carry his head to the pipe. He died right in front of them, after surviving the incident; everyone was in tears as they were in a hellish nightmare that was going from bad to worse by every second. Ashlie was upset the most, but she held back most of her tears.

Eliza on the stage said, "I can't take this anymore, are we all going to die here? Now!"

Hojo said in a calm tone, "We're not going to die here!"

Eliza took a step back and whimper, "How are you sure, the evidence is in front of us. Everyone we know is dead. I`m not letting this happen, I`m not going to die."

She took another step back. "What are you doing?" worry Markus.

"What does it look like?", she said angrily, "I`m going to kill myself."

"Don`t do it!" Everyone scream as loud as they could.

"Please, babe don`t do this to me I love you so much! I promise I won't let anything hurt you." said Markus

"Thanks babe, I love you too. Well, now that's done lets climb the ladder!" said Eliza.

Before she could take another step, a sandbag crash into her spending into the curtain mechanism; she wakes up and found that her hair is inside the machine. When they saw she was in trouble, they rush in to save her. When they try to pull her hair out, it wouldn't budge. She was getting frantic, trying so hard to be free.

"Please I don`t want to die! Someone please help me!" she screams to the roof of her mouth.

Then the machine turn on and began pulling her hair back, "Help me I don`t want to die! Please!" continue screaming Eliza. Hojo went around and try to open the machine and disconnect it, he went through the parts and it was inoperable. But the tranquil silence was broken, when the machine went faster and was pulling harder. She said. "Good-bye Markus, my love. Please live." The machine tears her head off; Hojo angrily kicks the machine and is shock to death. Everyone was losing hope, Libs said, "We can't make their sacrifices go in vain." The others went to climb the ladder, when Pamala, trips on the rope. She tugs the rope so hard that the sceneries were going down, but she was entangled when she fell. They ran to her and try to pull the ropes off, but as the scenery went down; the tighter the rope was, the snake caught its prey and was going to suffocate it. She was struggling, and then she stopped moving like she was dead prey. Oscar, Ashlie, Markus, and Libs saw another friend die, giving them a moment of silence. The place was shaking uncontrollably, this cause one of the light stands to swing and decapitate Oscar. Ashlie screaming from the sight of it, Markus stood there in utter shock, and Libs turn her head around. She finally found the ladder; they all climb to the top of the balcony. Seeing the chaos from a high perspective was absolutely devastating, Ashlie ran across the balcony.

"Wait we should go together!" insisting Libs.

"Sorry, but I can't. I want to live and still have a life. I`m going to the other side and there's nothing you can do to stop me." said Ashlie.

As she turns to walk, the place shook; she lost her balance and fell to the floor. She screams in agony, "OWWWWWW! MY ARMS AND LEGS ARE BROKEN! PLEASE HELP ME, DON`T LEAVE ME HERE!"

Libs said, "See now you need us. We`ll be there soon!"

She staring up at them hoping they'll come down. But before they could walk back to the balcony, half of it broke and was heading to Ashlie.

Ashlie said, "Fuck!" She was squashed from the landing.

Markus and Libs, both crying, were hanging on the tilting balcony. Libs climb first up the balcony and jump to the other side.

"Markus you can do it!" cheer Libs.

Markus climbs the tilting balcony, but as he jumps the place shakes and he misses the balcony. He fell down on the floor, he was okay though. He climbs the ladder and tries to jump again, this time when he jumps the ledge of the balcony, it breaks off and he lost his balance. He was falling again, but thinking he'll have another shot, turns and sees the ledge coming closer to him, he lands right on top of it. Libs crying, she realizes she has to live for her friends; she pesters on. She finds an exit and goes through it, but to her dismay she was on the roof of the dying _Angel_. She sees another door, runs to it, opens it and goes down it hoping to find a way out. Then she smell fire pungently, she looks down the step and sees fire. Then one last big explosion pushes the debris and fire on top of her and brings the _Angel _to it`s knees.


	4. Recourring Events, Close Call!

After waking from the horrible daydream, Libs screams and hears Time of Dying by Three Days Grace. Everyone turns around and asking, "Are you okay?"

"Libby, calm down I didn`t mean to call you that. What's wrong?" questioning Ashlie.

Libs reply terrifyingly, "No, not that I just feel weird that's all!"

Libs whisper lowly, "Cool down Libitina."

"Cool down Libitina, she's joking."

Libs said, "I know I don`t have a good feeling about this."

Hojo said, "Well, you need to feel better. Now what were you muttering to yourself before."

Libs said, "Oh, it`s nothing!"

Libs mutters low again, "I can't wait to see the documentary of the incidents. Today is the anniversary of Flight 180 and other incidents relating to it. It`s the twelfth anniversary of Flight 180, eleventh anniversary of the Pile-up on Route 23, six years after the derailment of Devil's Flight, and the second anniversary to the McKinley Raceway Crash. Do you think they'll show the blood and how they died and why they died?"

"I can't wait to see the documentary of the incidents. Today is the anniversary of Flight 180 and other incidents relating to it. It`s the twelfth anniversary of Flight 180, eleventh anniversary of the Pile-Up on Route 23, six years after the derailment of Devil's Flight, and the second anniversary to the McKinley Raceway Crash. Do you think they'll show the blood and how they died and why they died?"

Libs turns and said, "No, I don`t know why they died after the initially accident Markus?"

"No, I don`t know why they died after the initially accident Markus?"

Hojo and Ashlie were looking at Libs and said, "Speak up, I want to know what're you talking about?"

Libs and Markus said simultaneously, "But I`m so curious about it! I want to know how and why these people die in these horrific ways after surviving the initially accident."

Everyone turn around to see Libs, the color in her face left. She sat back down and looked at her friends with tears.

Libs and Aldrick said in unison, "Do you always have to push yourself so hard? One day you're going to kill yourself at this rate, try to slow down a bit Markus. Besides who wants to know how people die, we die when it`s our time; because we aren't immortal?"

Markus and Libs exclaim, "Shut the fuck up, All dick!"

Everyone laugh, except Aldrick and Libs.

Aldrick and Libs said, "Oh, you think you're funny! Listen here asshole! It`s the truth, so don`t throw punches because you're about to get an punch to the face."

"Really," Markus and Libs declared "Come here fucker and suck it!"

"THAT`S IT OUT OF MY WAY, I`M GOING TO BREAK YOUR NECK INTO PIECES!" hollered Aldrick and Libs.

Markus, Aldrick, Hojo, and Ashlie were so distress.

"How did you know I would say that? Exactly like that? How did you know the fight" inquire Markus.

Libs just sits there and remember the next phrase:

Oscar and Libs said, "COOL IT! Both of you dumbasses just cool it! I know either one of you don`t mean it anyway. Just please stop it, this suppose to be relaxing."

"Oscar, listen do you honestly think I would hurt Markus?" asked Aldrick and Libs.

"Yes, I do. Because if you`ve forgotten who broke my wall with his fist." said Oscar and Libs.

"Do you think I-" Markus gets interrupt by Oscar and Libs "Yes, because if you`ve forgotten the hole in my wall with your foot."

"Libs are you a mind reader?" ask Oscar.

"No, this can't be happening!" said Libs

"Please guys we're friends, can we act like it and not fight!" scream Gia and Libs.

"Thanks baby!" Oscar and Libs said out loud. Then Libs said, "Oscar and Gia are going to kiss."

They kiss, like she said it.

"You're welcome babe" Gia and Libs said.

All was silent until, "That's my man! Yeah! Go Oscar show it! Show it! Come on show it off to her!" exclaim Alandale and Libs.

Everyone turn and saw Alandale and Libs screaming.

Everyone scream, "Shut up!"

Then everyone laugh, except Libs.

"I can't wait to see the ever-lasting beauty of the first ever mirror dome theater." said Eliza and Libs.

"I know, right Eliza! This has to go on Twitter." said Pamala and Libs

"Twitter," said Eliza and Libs, "Please this is going on Myspace, Pamala."

"Myspace", Pamala and Libs scoff, "I know on Facebook, with my camera."

"Libs are you going to post this on your Facebook page?" ask Pamala and Libs.

After a matter of silence:

"Libs, can you like see into the future? If you can, can you please tell me my fortune? " asked Pamala.

"Listen I`ll tell you everything when we get to the _Angel_, I promise", Libs said in a quivering voice.

Libs and her friends were quiet the rest of the trip and didn`t speak until they got closer to _Angel_. Libs starts to feel an ominous aura after the song Stairway to Heaven. They order food, and they explore the place. They got together in the arcade and chatted with Libs.

They were asking, "How did you know all of that was going to happen, and can you do it again?"

Libs said, "We will split into the two groups. One goes into the section: _Heaven_ and the other group goes into the section: _Hell_. I go down when I see this devil on the sign saying, "Hope you like this final trip!" I feel a cold chill go up my spine. I see the other group going up the escalator, I was getting nauseous and worry; yet I didn`t understand why I was feeling this. Then when Hojo grabs my shoulder, I jump ten feet."

"Then", continue Libs, "Hojo asks me if I was okay. I said I was okay, now come on we have to catch the group or else we`ll have to watch this again with the teachers. And we go in the section _Hell_. So we go into the Theater 23. I notice that a bar was really close to the door, in fact so close that if it falls, it could probably cause the ceiling to cave in and blocking the exit. We leave to find sits; we choose to sit together in the middle section: aisle 180. The instructor stands on the stage and starts talking, "Listen this is probably the only movie theater that actually has a play stage, because _Angel _was once an opera stage, called _Heaven's Angel_. As the years progress, and plays were diminishing; they decided to change the dying _Heaven's Angel_ into something of majestic beauty. So after years of brutal construction, they finish and present us: _Angel _today. Let us watch the documentary of Flight 180 and of all the accidents in relation." The theater goes dark, and the documentary starts at the Flight 180 airport, when the kids were going to go to France. As the movie begins, kids were playing around hard. One kid throws a paper ball at someone's face, they holler at each other. As the noise increase, what we didn`t know was the mirror ceiling shaking, the students look around the cinema. They were able to find a door that leads to _Heaven_, they look into the door and saw the other group watching the movie, laughing and screaming. Then one kid pop from underneath the door and scare the others half to death. The instructor signal the head projector person, the documentary stop dead in it`s tracks. The instructor goes back on stage and yells profusely, "Stop acting like monkeys, you're going to break something and then back to McKinley Tech and write a 20 page essay about behavior! Replay the movie and so help me act like that and we`ll never be here again!" The film started at the beginning once again, the documentary passes the airplane explosion and then everything went downhill."

Everyone didn`t believe her. Markus ask, "Are you sure you didn`t dream this up, I mean this is too accurate mean anything. Besides, what are the chances of it happening coincidently like you did?"

"What happen after the airplane explosion?" questions stringently Hojo.

"What happen is that we died, all of us died in the theater!" exclaim Libs

The instructor calls all the students to meet, and then the students went to the escalator and split into two groups, _Heaven_ and _Hell_. The friends turn to Libs for she was right. Libs said, "Guys come back it`s not safe!" They left before she could finish her warning. Libs and her friends were going closer to the doomed theater. When she sat down, it was repeating all over again. All of them going into theater 23, the middle row 180 being open, the projector right behind them, the kids fooling around; Libs couldn`t take this. She screams frantically, "We have to leave all of us! The _Angel_, it`s going to collapse and kill everyone of us! Please listen to me, we have to leave now!" Everything went quiet, then the instructor said, "You ten leave right now. Looks like you'll be sent home early and writing a 20 page essay about behavior. Now all ten of you leave, no complains, no excuses just leave."

Libs trying to persuade the other students said, "You don`t understand, you're going to kill so many people here if they stay. Please we can all go."

The instructor bursts, "Leave all of you or I`ll have all ten of you expelled!"

The nine friends grabbed Libs and pulled her away. She was kicking and screaming, "You doomed them all, please if you believe me you'll leave and live." They were kicked out of the theater; they all decide to go to the deli across the street. When they went there, they were screaming at Libs.

"Thanks Libs, now we have to write a 20 page essay about behavior. For what, we got kick out because of your hunch!" said Aldrick.

"You know that's not true. You like us were worried for her." said Pamala.

All were eating food looking at the _Angel_, looking at the beauty.

"I can't believe we would of died there, it looks so beautiful and peaceful." said Ashlie.

"I don`t think it`s going to go down." said Markus.

"Why not!" scream Libs, "Did you see what I saw? Let me tell you it wasn't pleasant. I know how those visionaries feel now, how they know what's going to happen and try to stop only to watch the rest of the people die. That thing is going to fall and it`s going to kill them. It`s all my fault." Her friends said, "It`s not your fault, you warn them and they wouldn't listen." A big explosion distracted them, they turn their heads, seeing _Angel_ falling like Libs said. They run outside to see the event Libs had foretold. Libs went to her knees and tears were rolling down her countenance. There were medical personnel there, firefighters, and police, reporters and citizens seeing the after math of _Angel_. Then Libs pulls Aldrick down, when a sign flew and hit the wall. The sign said "Hope you like this final trip!" They turn to Libs, in shock. "Thanks. If you haven't done that….I would`ve died." said Aldrick gratefully. Libs and the group were now scared, and then a reporter saw the events and captures it. That night, they all went back to the nearly empty bus back to the motel. When they finally reach the motel, each went into the rooms and didn`t speak.


	5. Two weeks later! First Death!

_Two weeks later…_

The next morning, the friends all went down into the kitchen and saw the news of the _Angel_ and of Aldrick`s near death experience.

Markus said, "OMFG! I can't believe this, don`t you know what just happen."

"What?" Everyone else said.

"That was the anniversary of all the incidents relating to flight 180, in each case a small group survive the initially death accident by someone having a dream or premonition. Then death chases the lucky ones and kills them off. It`s been proven in each accident, so it must be happening here."

Aldrick said, "That's a load of bullshit! She saved me by pure chance. The _Angel_ falling was a separate event as well. Also 'death' is not going after us, I mean look if it`s true then there would`ve been a pattern right? Libs said we all died in the accident at once, so there is no pattern which means your hypothesis is just that, a hypothesis."

Libs said, "Actually, we were the last ones to die. It wasn't all at once; we each died after one another."

Markus smirked, Aldrick said, "Wait, so it can come back to me?"

Markus said, "No, you're now the last to die. Libs please tell us how we died in your dream or premonition."

Libs said, "Okay, but you're not going to like it: Aldrick, Gia, Alandale, Eliza, Hojo, Pamala, Oscar, Ashlie, you, and me. That's the order in which we died."

Alandale wrote the names and said, "Why us, what did we do to deserve this?"

Libs look at the list and notice something, "Hey guys even though it might be a coincidence, our first names; when rearrange, spells Alpha and Omega.

They all went to Libs and see she was right, but is it a coincidence?

"I remembered", said Alandale, "that Alpha means beginning and Omega means ending, I can't believe the club we're in."

They said, "What? What's the problem?"

Alandale said, "The club we're in, Inceptum Finitum."

Aldrick said, "What does that mean?"

Alandale said, "It`s Latin for the beginning and the end. It`s the same as the Greek."

All were silence for a while, and then Aldrick spoke.

"So since I was saved it skipped me, it`s going after Gia?" asked Aldrick

Markus answered, "Unfortunately yes, Gia is next on death's list."

"Listen this is so far-fetch, I can't believe that I`m next. I don`t believe this whole thing, for all you know. I can still be alive, because I control my life." said Gia angrily.

She leaves to go to the bathroom and then Pamala and Eliza follow her.

Markus, Aldrick, Ashlie, and Oscar start cooking a mean breakfast but send Alandale, Libs and Hojo go shopping for food.

They all went into a cab and stop at Walmart, each had a different list of foods for their group. Each went they own way, Libs finds herself in the mirror section by mistake. She sees one of the hanging mirrors above the ceiling dangling, and then she feels a cold breeze sweep by her. One of the mirror's wires break, and it`s falling near Libs; however, she looks up and sees it coming towards her. She dodges it and sees it crashing into the next aisle; Hojo and Alandale go and see Libs lying on the floor. They help her up and then

Alandale interrogates Libs, "Why are you lying on the floor?"

Libs explains, "A mirror came crashing and almost hit me see." When she turns to see the wreckage, it wasn't there, like it never happen at all.

Hojo asks, "Are you okay? I don`t see any mirrors, except the ones hanging above you."

Libs looks up and says eagerly, "I think Gia is in trouble." After they got the food, they rush back to the cab and went back to the motel. As Gia is still in the enormous bathroom, she doesn't know that water was leaking onto the floor from the bottom of the sink. As she brushes her hair away, she talks to herself, "How can they think death is after us? Death can't be chasing us, I mean just because of the _Angel_ falling and Aldrick`s close call doesn't mean death is after us." She fixes her hair, making it glamorous as possible. She hears Pamala and Eliza knocking on the door, screaming.

"Are you sure you want to be there alone? What if something happens to you?" queries Pamala.

"Yeah, we should stick together. You don`t know what could happen in a bathroom. You could end up like Tod for all we know."

This struck Gia so hard that she nearly fell down to her knees. She got up and said, "Okay, you convince me I`ll open the door. Just wait I`m fixing my hair."

Back at the cab Alandale, Libs and Hojo were hoping nothing bad has happen to their friends. When they finally got to the motel, they ran out took the food and paid the guy. Libs asking, "Where's Gia? Where's she right now?!"

Oscar calmly explains, "She in the bathroom, fixing her hair."

Libs then fell into a stupor, gazing them with empty eyes. She then screams, "Are you crazy! She could be dead right now!"

She runs to the bathroom and sees Pamala and Eliza there, asks them, "How's Gia? Is she okay? Did anything happen to her?"

They both said, "No, she's fine. In fact, she said she'll be out soon. Why?"

Libs said scarily, "I've this bad feeling about her, I`m going to check on her just in case."

She knocks on the door hoping to hear from Gia. Gia yells, "I`ll be there soon, just wait for a couple of minutes!"

Libs said, "Ok, I was just making sure you were fine. Please open the door, if you don`t mind."

Gia said, "Sure I`ll open the door, as soon as I`m done fixing my hair. The mirror is a life saver, I don`t know what I`ll do without it."

Libs saying under her breath, "Firstly life saver, that's a joke and secondly maybe live."

As Gia goes to open the door, she slips on the water and lands flat on her face. Dropping the curling iron near the little puddle of water, when Gia stands up again to open the door; which isn't even lock, she falls on her back. Hearing the two falls Libs knocks the door down and sees Gia on the floor and then Libs pulls Gia away, the mirror then crashes where Gia`s face would`ve been. Gia grabs Libs legs hard in terror, because she almost died in the bathroom. The rest of the gang goes to the bathroom and sees Gia crying hysterically. Alandale passes through the crowd and asks Libs, "What happen?"

Libs said, "Gia almost died here. It felt like the _Angel_, the exact same dark aura; the presence of death lingering."

Now they were all convince that death was after them, it wouldn't stop until every one of them was dead.

Alandale said, "I`ll be cleaning here, you guys go eat."

As the others left the room, Alandale closes the door and starts cleaning up the mess. He opens the closet door and takes out a dust pan and a metallic broom. As he sweeps the mirror pieces, he doesn't know the leak under the sink is still continuing, and that Gia left the curling iron on and plugged in.

When the others were downstairs, Libs shouts loudly, "Wait! Who's next on the list?"

They all turn around, each giving a silence look to one another. They all go back up the stairs, while Alandale was done cleaning. He puts away the broken pieces of mirror in the trash can, puts away the dust pan in the closet. When he was about to put away the broom, he slips on the water. The metallic broom falls on the water, making it hit the outlet and shocking him. He releases the broom, and staggers to the door. Alandale then kicks the trash can over, the pieces of the mirror fell out and lands in the water. He steps on a few pieces, screams, "Owwwwww!" and slips on the blood-water mixture, the last thing he saw was two groups of sharp pieces of mirror on the floor going through his eyes. When the gang got there, it was too late. He was dead in the bathroom, Ashlie screams seeing Alandale`s dead body.

They were all in silence, looking down at the dead corpse.


	6. Eliza Crashes

Gia said, "I don`t get it, I thought it was still me."

Libs said, "No, remembered when I pulled you away from the mirror falling on your face. I intervene; you were skipped and went to Alandale."

"Who's next?" Ashlie questions under her crying, breaking voice.

Eliza said, "I`m next on the list."

Markus said, "I`ll never let anything bad happen to you, okay babe. Eliza, you're going to live, through no matter what, but we have to stay together.

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

Libs said, "I think someone's knocking on our door?"

She goes down the step and answers the door; it was a police officer right in front of her.

Police officer asks, "Are you the seniors of McKinley Tech?"

Libs said, "Yes, we are what's left of them."

Officer Debboi said, "Hello, I`m Officer Debboi. I`ll need all of you to come to the station with me. You see, you guys weren't suppose to leave the scene. Until we said it was okay to leave, so I`ll need to interrogate the lot of you."

Libs said, "What! You mean you want the nine of us?"

Officer Debboi said, "Nine? I thought there were ten?"

Libs said, "Well one of us just died."

Officer Debboi said, "Murdered? Suicide?"

She said, "NO! He fell on pieces of mirror and some went through his eyes."

Officer Debboi said, "Oh, I`m sorry. I`ll call an ambulance, and I`ll get the rest of you to come with me."

She said, "Ok, we`ll go."

Libs calls the gang, and there were three cars. Libs stops them and tries to persuade the police officer.

Libs said, "Can we ride in the same vehicle, I`m worry about the others."

Officer Debboi said "Fine, I`ll call for a large transport unit. You don`t try anything funny when I`m gone, remember I can see all and I know all."

While Officer Debboi was making the call, the gang discusses a game plan for them to cheat death forever.

"Ok, in the order of deaths. I`m next on the list." said Eliza.

Markus said, "Don`t worry babe I`ll protect you, and you'll live. Ok, just stay with us and you'll live. If you never die nor get skip, death can't get us."

Officer Debboi goes back to the gang and said, "Ok, you're lucky. My boss's delivering the biggest cab here to pick us up and take us back to the station. When we're in the transportation unit, I`m going to ask questions about what happen at _Angel_."

The gang said in unison, "Ok!"

Libs said, "Start asking the questions."

As they enter the car, Libs feels this chill going up her spine slowly. Everyone was in the car already, so she couldn`t go back. She gets in and starts telling what is happening.

Libs "Guys, I`m having that same feeling like before when I felt about _Angel_ and Gia`s death. Death is waiting for us right now; we have to make sure to stick close."

They all nod their heads in agreement. As the car is going to the police station, Libs looks out one of the windows, looking for any signs or anything suspicious. She sees an old man throwing a can into a garbage can, cars passing at high speeds, and a cloudy sky. All of these separate seems harmless, but maybe together could be disastrous. The policeman turns on the radio and they listen to songs, but Libs hears a song that scared her. It was Crashed by Daughtry, the lyrics were the clue she was looking for:

_Well I was moving at the speed of sound.  
Head-spinning, couldn't find my way around, and  
Didn't know that I was going down.  
Yeah, yeah.  
Where I've been, well it's all a blur.  
What I was looking for, I'm not sure.  
Too late and didn't see it coming.  
Yeah, yeah.  
And then I crashed into you,  
And I went up in flames.  
Could've been the death of me,  
But then you breathed your breath in me.  
And I crashed into you,  
Like a runaway train.  
You will consume me,  
But I can't walk away.  
Somehow, I couldn't stop myself.  
I just wanted to know how it felt.  
Too strong, I couldn't hold on.  
Yeah, yeah.  
Now I'm just tryin' to make some sense  
Out of how and why this happened.  
Where we're heading, there's just no knowing.  
Yeah, yeah.  
And then I crashed into you,  
And I went up in flames.  
Could've been the death of me,  
But then you breathed your breath in me.  
And I crashed into you,  
Like a runaway train.  
You will consume me,  
But I can't walk away.  
From your face, your eyes  
Are burning to me.  
You saved me, you gave me  
Just what I need.  
Oh, just what I need.  
And then I crashed into you,  
And I went up in flames.  
Could've been the death of me,  
But then you breathed your breath in me.  
And I crashed into you,  
Like a runaway train.  
You will consume me,  
But I can't walk away.  
And then I crashed into you,  
And then I crashed into you,  
And then I crashed into you,  
And then I crashed into you,  
And I crashed into you,  
Like a runaway train.  
You will consume me,  
But I can't walk away.  
_

It sends chills down her spine; her friends could see that she was getting scared. This made them feel worse, Eliza panics and frantically screams to the police officers.

"Stop, we've to get off the highway, away from cars!" screamed Eliza.

"What's the matter?" asked Officer Debboi.

Libs said, "You have to believe us, if you want answers you'll leave the highway and stop at a place, any place away from cars."

"Well, why can't you wait until we reach the station? It`s not that far." said Officer Debboi.

Markus asks, "Well how far is it?"

Officer Debboi said, "It`s a hundred and eighty feet exit 23."

Eliza ear splittingly scream, "NO! Away from anything with 23 or 180"

"Fine", surrendering Officer Debboi, "we`ll go to the make shift station. It`s really close. Now answer some questions."

They go off to a side road to avoid cars. After asking everyone, except Libs, he is in disbelief.

"So you want me to believe that 'death' is after you because of surviving the collapse of _Angel_?" doubting Officer Debboi.

"IT`S the truth, look everyone we had known died! You think we're crazy, because this whole death has never happened here! Believe us it`s happening, like it did before!" screams Libs.

Officer Debboi said "Fine, but I need details about it. So far all your friends said you saw the thing before it actually happened?"

Libs calmly stated, "Yes, it was like déjà vu. Everything was repeating, the places, the chats, the songs, and the names. We're suppose to die in that accident, but since I got all of us kicked out we live through that incident. Eliza turn is coming so we're trying to save her; if she doesn't die nor gets skipped we can live."

Officer Debboi said, "You're still going to die, death will always get its prize."

During the questioning, they didn`t know that a drunk driver was coming at them at high speeds. They did notice the car was shaking uncontrollable, because of the rocky road, one of the rocks puncture the gas tank, this made the handle on the automatic gear shift come loose and fall unnoticed.

Eliza said, "Okay so the song said:

'Well I was moving at the speed of sound.  
Head-spinning, couldn't find my way around, and  
Didn't know that I was going down.  
Where I've been, well it's all a blur.  
What I was looking for, I'm not sure.  
Too late and didn't see it coming.  
And then I crashed into you,  
And I went up in flames.  
Could've been the death of me,  
But then you breathed your breath in me.  
And I crashed into you,  
Like a runaway train.  
You will consume me,  
But I can't walk away.  
Somehow, I couldn't stop myself.  
I just wanted to know how it felt.  
Too strong, I couldn't hold on.  
Now I'm just tryin' to make some sense  
Out of how and why this happened.  
Where we're heading, there's just no knowing.  
And then I crashed into you,  
And I went up in flames.  
Could've been the death of me,  
But then you breathed your breath in me.  
And I crashed into you,  
Like a runaway train.  
You will consume me,  
But I can't walk away.  
From your face, your eyes  
Are burning to me.  
You saved me, you gave me  
Just what I need.  
Oh, just what I need.  
And then I crashed into you,  
And I went up in flames.  
Could've been the death of me,  
But then you breathed your breath in me.  
And I crashed into you,  
Like a runaway train.  
You will consume me,  
But I can't walk away.  
And I crashed into you,  
Like a runaway train.  
You will consume me,  
But I can't walk away.'

Let's look at inferences or statements that are standing out."

They all take time to think; then Libs said, "Hmm, well it seems to be talking about a devastating crash. I mean the first part, sort of describes our situation. We're moving fast, as fast as sound in the car, we can't see around cause it`s late at night. But where's the 'crash into you part'? There are no cars here, right?"

Officer Debboi said, "Deputy Charles look through the windows to see there are no cars traveling this road. I mean, how close are we to the make shift station anyway?"

Deputy looks at the mirror trying to see if there's any car there, what they didn`t realized is that the drunk had a dark black car matching the scenery and had no headlights on.

Deputy Charles said, "We're close, we need like twenty-three more feet to reach it. There's nothing there."

Libs face turns white, she said, "Oh no! It`s going to happen it`s close."

Deputy Charles contacts the station via radio: "Attention! Attention! I've cargo repeat: I've cargo; we're in section gamma 180 repeat: section gamma 180. Is there any problems near us?"

The station said, "No, you look good and clear."

Officer Debboi said, "We're fine, look we're in section gamma 180; 23 ft from the station."

The gang was standing there in a stupor. Officer Debboi asked, "What? What did I said?"

The car just stop moving, they look around to see where they are.

Officer Debboi called for Deputy Charles, "Now what? What wrong with the car?"

Deputy Charles said frantically, "The gas is gone. It`s dead."

The radio turns on and played Time of Dying by Three Days Grace:

_On the ground I lay motionless in pain  
I can see my life flashing before my eyes  
Dead I fall asleep, is this all a dream  
Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare  
I will not die  
(I will not die)  
I will survive  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
I feel alive, when you're beside me  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
In my time of dying  
On this bed I lay, losing everything  
I can see my life passing me by  
Was it all too much or just not enough  
Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare  
I will not die  
(I will not die)  
I will survive  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
I feel alive, when you're beside me  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
In my time of dying  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
I feel alive, when you're beside me  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
In my time of dying  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
I feel alive, when you're beside me  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
In my time of dying_

Libs remembers hearing this song before the _Angel_ accident, this sends an icy touch around her body.

It repeats "_My time of dying_", this made Eliza stand up and scream to the top of her lungs.

"It`s here! OMG! It`s happening." They all look around to see where it was coming, and then they hear a car motor. Everyone embrace themselves for the impact, Deputy Charles opens the door hoping to help the people out. Everyone was crouch down, except Eliza.

Markus says, "Come over here? And crouch down!" As she walks right in front of the open door, with the long gear shift exposes, the car gets hit. The impact sends the standing Eliza into the gear shift piercing her heart and killing her. The car tumbles over and Libs stands up to see the late Eliza body burning. Libs cries uncontrollable and vomits on the road. She soon stands up and sees the severe cuts, and bruises on her body and notices that everyone was scatter: Aldrick, was unconscious near the woods, Gia was waking from a ditch with Pamala and Oscar each having marks on them, not as bad as Libs though, Officer Debboi and Deputy Charles were staggering back to the group, Markus had no marks on him, Ashlie had a broken arm and a light sprain leg. She smiles to see everyone was ok, well not everyone. She looks over and notices the Hojo was missing. She stands and screams "Hojo where are you?!"


	7. Hojo's Near Death Experience

Hojo said, "I`m fine, I`m near the stupid car. Guess when it tumbled, I was the last to get off." He laughs in pain. She stands up and calmly walks over to Hojo, then remembers the order.

Since Eliza died, Hojo was next; she sprints to him and screams, "Hojo! Get away from the car! Get away!" Hojo couldn`t hear her because the radio turns on and the song The Beginning of My End by The Unfics is playing:

_Up drove the Hearse, Caddillac  
A crowd of people gathered round it all dressed in black  
And as they removed her body from the car  
Such pain I never knew, did fill my hear  
Lord, the only one I've ever loved  
The Lord has returned up above  
Life will never be the same again  
It was the beginning of my end  
It happened on a Saturday night  
My love and I had just had a silly fight  
She got into her car and angrily drove away  
Neither of us knew then, that she would never see another day  
What have I done Lord to deserve this misery  
Life will never be the same again  
It was the beginning of my end  
I was a home watching my TV  
When the noise of the phone rudely disturbed me  
I wasn't too sure at first, just what the doctor meant  
When he informed me that there had been an accident  
Why, oh why, I heard her mother cry  
As I rushed to the scene with the tears in my eyes  
Somebody asked, somebody asked who was the next of kin  
And oohhhh Lord, it was the beginning of my end_

Libs hears the song and sees Hojo going closer to the car. She goes to Hojo and pulls him away. Another car, a black Hearse Caddillac, hits the debris sending it falling down the road and up high in the night sky.

Hojo said, "Thanks for saving me babe. Wait who's next?"

Libs tries to remember the order, "If I`m right than it would be Pamala? She's next?"

Hojo asks, "Where is she right now?"

Libs says, "She's with Gia and Oscar in the ditch the last time I saw them. Hurry! We have to warn them."

They run back to the group and see that Pamala was looking up at the stars, while lying in the ditch.

Pamala asks, "What's up? Why do you two look pale?"

Libs starts to say, "Pamala your next on death's list. I just save Hojo from a car accident, soon it`ll be you."

Pamala said, "Wait, what about Eliza"

Hojo said, "She died, and then I was saved by Libs."

Pamala was in shocked, she didn`t speak. Officer Debboi and Deputy Charles walk closer to the group.

Officer Debboi asks quizzically, "Is everybody ok?"

Libs said regretfully, "Well most of us are ok?"

They turn to see the late Eliza eyes widen still, from being in shock and from the fear.

Libs said, "See I told you I wasn`t making this up. Another one of our friends died."

Officer Debboi called the ambulance service and said, "Pick cargo up! Repeat: Pick cargo up! At gamma 180 Gamma 180."


	8. Confidence Bursts!

They wait for the ambulance to pick up the dead Eliza, also they needed a ride. They went into the ambulance and went to the make shift station. Libs went on the computer and proved that the events are exactly the same as of the events in Flight 180. There she sees multiple pages of events related to Flight 180, but four titles were capitalized and bolded. It were the four events Markus said two weeks ago prior to the collapse of the _Angel_. Libs clicks on the Derailment of Devil`s Flight survivors, it shows a list of people who live the crash and by each name showed how each person died. All had pictures of their untimely demise. Libs clicks on the McKinley Raceway Crash survivors, it shows a list of people who live the crash and by each name showed how each person died, once again having pictures of their deaths. She clicks on Pile-Up on Route 23 and it repeated, then she clicks on Flight 180 and again same things were reoccurring.

"See," said Libs proudly, "this has happen before and it's happening now!"

Officer Debboi said, "Well if that's the case, why bothering to stop death. Look here ever single person died. So that means you'll still die."

Libs said furiously, "We have to try. This is not fair; I want to have a long life."

Libs look at the computer to find a way to beat death. She looks and couldn`t find nothing to stop death. She goes to the group with tears in her eyes, she feels horrible because she thinks it`s all her fault this is happening. Her remaining friends hug her, knowing the news were bad.

Libs stands up and calmly states what she has found out, "Well, Markus was right. Every person from every event is dead, so why should we bother defeating it."

Hojo said, "Come babe, don`t give up I know we`ll find a way to beat this."

Pamala said, "Yeah we're half way there, maybe it`ll be different and maybe we`ll live long normal lives."

This cause Libs to have a smile on her face as her friends still believe they can beat it. She stands with courage and says, "We have to look out for Pamala, because she is next on death's list."

They all decide to sleep in the make shift station to keep an eye on each other. The next day they all left the station, to go to the funerals of their classmates. The police took them to the site where all the late students were being buried. They all went and saw the parents of the dead there as well as their own parents. It was a cold, wet Florida day. The service was two-three hours long; yet, it felt like eternity to the people attending to it.

Libs was jumpy because death was still following them, so she was worried for Pamala. The parents of the dead were moping and crying their eyes out. The survivors` parents felt the pain of the other parents, yet; were full of joy because their kids are living. After the service, the survivors made a group away from everyone else. Libs notices that Pamala wasn`t with them, she asks everybody, "Where's Pamala, wasn`t she at the service with us?"

Markus said, "I think she went with her parents to a museum in Florida?"

Hojo said angrily, "What a stupid bitch! She going to die and she decide to leave us without a clue of where she is going."


	9. Pamala's Final Act

Libs blanks out and sees a rope or a ribbon, a gymnasium, a person, screaming and part of a name for a quick second. Libs then wakes up to see she was on the ground in front of her friends.

Oscar terrifyingly stutters, "A-A-Are y-y-you ok L-L-Libs?"

Libs said, "Yeah, what happen to me and why does my head feel like I've been pounded like a drum."

Ashlie said surprisingly, "You fainted after the argument we were having."

Gia said, "Libs, you gave all of us a heart attack. We thought you went into a coma or something."

Libs said, "Well I think I had a premonition? It went so fast though, it was bits and pieces."

Aldrick said, "Come on tell us, or me. Don`t leave me hanging."

That phrase send chills down Libs back, she tries to concentrate on the premonition.

Libs said, "Well, I see a rope or a ribbon, a gymnasium, a person being pulled up, screaming and a part of a name."

Oscar said, "Well there are gyms located near the museum, but you have to be specific about it. What was the name of the gym?"

Libitina thinks about the name in her premonition and she sees the first letter an S in the name.

Markus walks to the funeral director and ask, "How many gyms are near the museum?"

The director said, "Well I believe there are five: Ichi Gym, Ni Gym, San Gym, Shi Gym, and Go Gym. The closets one would be the Shi Gym, besides it`s closing in a couple of days."

Markus asks, "What does each word mean?"

The director said, "Well in Japanese they mean; 1, 2, 3, 4, and 5. Shi also has another meaning: death or dead."

Markus's face just lost it`s color and dropped down ten feet. He runs back to the gang and screams "Thanks!"

Markus catches his breath before he talks, he starts, "Guys Pam is in trouble, without a doubt she's in the Shi Gym!"

Oscar said, "Wait Libitina said the gym begins with an S are you sure this is it?"

Markus said, "Yes, because Shi means death when translated from Japanese to English." The gang all looked at one another and starts running as fast as they can to get to the Shi Gym. Pamala was listening to Don`t Fear the Reaper, the song made her she crawl and she felt a cold breeze hitting her. She turns around and sees that the doors and windows were still closed and that everyone there was having fun. So she starts to practice to relieve her mind of what happen and escape into her gymnastics. They were running to the gym when Oscar said, "Guy, we should go through the car junkyard, I think that's a shortcut. They`re running through the junkyard, Oscar looks and pushes Libs out of the way of an avalanche of car parts. Libs turns and said, "Thanks for saving me; I guess death is trying to stop us right guys?" She turns and sees Oscar on the floor and blood coming out of his legs. Oscar said laughingly, "I`m okay, just go to the gym and save Pam. I`ll wait for you guys to come back and pick me up." He stands and walks to an empty car and sits in it. They all look at each other and decide that someone or some people should stay with Oscar, they all chose Aldrick and Hojo to stay with Oscar. The rest of the gang decides to save Pam, so they run through the junkyard, which felt like they were running for an eternity, and across the street they see the Shi Gym. They ran to the entrance of the Shi Gym, and looked for Pam. There they saw so many people performing spectacular and beautifully. They can't believe that their friend was going to die in this place. So they all split to search for her. Pamala was still listening to Don`t Fear the Reaper by Blue Öyster Cult:

_All our times have come  
Here but now they're gone  
Seasons don't fear the reaper  
Nor do the wind, the sun or the rain..we can be like they are  
Come on baby...don't fear the reaper  
Baby take my hand...don't fear the reaper  
We'll be able to fly...don't fear the reaper  
Baby I'm your man...  
Valentine is done  
Here but now they're gone  
Romeo and Juliet  
Are together in eternity...Romeo and Juliet  
40,000 men and women everyday...Like Romeo and Juliet  
40,000 men and women everyday...Redefine happiness  
Another 40,000 coming everyday...We can be like they are  
Come on baby...don't fear the reaper  
Baby take my hand...don't fear the reaper  
We'll be able to fly...don't fear the reaper  
Baby I'm your man...  
Love of two is one  
Here but now they're gone  
Came the last night of sadness  
And it was clear she couldn't go on  
Then the door was open and the wind appeared  
The candles blew then disappeared  
The curtains flew then he appeared...saying don't be afraid  
Come on baby...and she had no fear  
And she ran to him...then they started to fly  
They looked backward and said goodby...she had become like they are  
She had taken his hand...she had become like they are_  
_Come on baby...don't fear the reaper_

Then it kept repeating Don`t Fear the Reaper, which send chills down her spine. She grabs a ribbon and starts her practice act, while the others were looking for her. The gang asks each person if they had seen Pamala, with the same response: no. Pamala was throwing the ribbon up and catching it in her other hand, a crowd form around her and was in awe by how she made it look so easy. The gang sees the group of people and go through it to see what they`re staring at, as they make their way Pamala grabs the longest ribbon and starts showing it off. Tying it around every man see could and making the girls jealous, she puts some of the ribbon around her neck and starts dancing. The gang finally gets pass the blockade of human and see Pamala having fun. Pamala, using all her strength, throws the ribbon very high up to the ceiling and takes a bow. Everyone clapped for Pamela's magnificent performance, she was happy because she left like on top of the world and was happy. What could go wrong? Well she didn`t put in account that her ribbon was stuck in a space between two pillars, as everyone left the friends finally meet with Pamala and simultaneously ask, "Are you okay? Did you get hurt? What were you thinking?"

Pamala starts, "Well, I do this to help me see the positive in life. It calms me down and for me it`s fun."

Libs said, "Uh huh, well where's your ribbon Pamala?"

They follow the ribbon and see that it was high up, almost close to the ceiling. Pamala starts tugging at it, so it would wiggle out of the space.

Markus said, "I don`t think that's a good idea, to be doing that?"

Pamala said, "Why not, it`s going to fall out anyway and land near me."

So as she tugs she finally gives up and starts to up warp the ribbon around her neck, hoping that it would get unstuck and fall to the ground. As for the others, they all stared at her making sure she wasn`t going to die. Markus looks around and sees a baton and thinks about using it. He grabs it and throws it where Pamela's ribbon was, freeing it. Pamala said, "Thanks Markus, I needed that." What all of the didn`t know was that the baton got tangle in the ribbon, the weight of the baton was making it fall to the ground. Until, it started to fall diagonally and in it`s path was a ceiling fan. The guys were all leaving the gym, when they saw Pamala having a hard time moving forward. They run back to her and see that her ribbon was caught on the ceiling and was carrying her up. Markus put Pamala on his shoulders while the Libs and Ashlie were trying to get help, while Gia went to the mechanism and shorted out. It stops and Markus yells, "People I need help here I can't take the ribbon off her neck by myself." After hearing that Gia goes back and tries to help Pamala.

Gia said, "Any tighter Pamala, jeez. I can't loosen it."

Markus said, "Was that you that stop the machine?"

Gia said, "Yes, but it`s only temporally. I hope the others found help, because we can't hold Pamala up. Well we can, but we would`ve to take shifts put into consideration that I`m weaker than you so I would only hold like either a third to three fourths of your time."

Markus just stood there in a stupor, which aggravated Gia, and then Gia slapped him out of the stupor.

Markus hollered, "What was that for? I was in deep thought, you didn`t need to slap me."

Gia said, "Well, sorry. It`s just that people don`t see me as intelligent, but I am."

Markus said, "You're intelligent, it's just that I'm scared ok."

Pamala struggled to talk, "Now guys, this isn't the moment to be mushy lovey dovey. After I live you guys can talk, but right now we need to survive this."

Markus started to get tired and switches with Gia, the gang comes back. Markus asks, "Did you find any help?"

Ashlie said, "No, no one would believe we had a friend in trouble. We have to do it ourselves."

Libs asks, "What're you guys doing?"

Gia said, "We're giving Pam air so she wouldn't die from suffocation. I also stop the machine temporally but we need help removing the ribbon around her neck."

Libs said, "I'll remove the ribbon, someone give me a lift."

Everyone looked at Markus. He stood up and was about to pick her when Libs said, "Ashlie, you better go near that mechanism to make sure it doesn't go wacky."

Ashlie runs to the mechanism and looks at it closely. Markus picks Libs up and sets her close to Pamala. She looks for an opening so she can set Pamala free. Libs was bewildered at this predicament, because she couldn`t find the other side of the ribbon. Ashlie looked at the ceiling fan mechanism, because it started to spark and smoke. Ashlie yelled, "Hurry, I think it's about to operate again. It's acting up!"

Libs looks at the ceiling fan increasing in speed, Pamala was then lifted off Gia and ascended to the top and the ribbon had tighten its grip on Pamala's neck. Everyone was screaming for they couldn't do anything else, but watch at what was happening to Pam. Pam was losing consciousness, then there was a snap and then the ceiling fell down to the ground and Pam was dead. Everyone was in shocked, they couldn`t believe what just happened. Libs cries and runs over to Pamala's dead body. Gia calls the ambulance on her phone.


	10. Oscar's Crushing Defeat!

Ashlie walks over to Markus and Libs. They were talking the Libs blanks out, she sees images moving again. She sees a car compactor,a red car, and a junkyard. Libs wakes from her premonition, with the small crowd staring at her closely, she stands up. Libs stuttering asks, "Okay w-w-who's on the hitlist? W-w-w-we need to know w-w-w-who's next?"

Markus hands her the list, she skims it to see who was after Pamala. She gasps, "Oscar! He's next on death's list. We have to go back to save him."

Gia said, "What's with the sudden urge to save Oscar, we don't even know what to watch for."

Libs said, "When I was down, it was another premonition. It was full of bits and pieces it contain; a junkyard, a car compactor, and a red vintage car or red car. I think it's about his death, we have to go now."

They all agree and leave the Shi Gym, once outside Libs sees a mock football game in progress and the fans cheering them. One screams, "Come you get beat them, there nothing to you!" Another shouts, "Crush them! Beat them and demolition them!" Those words though were like claws to a chalkboard, painful yet; all too incrementing true. They rush back to the way to the junkyard, only to be block by a parade of people. At the junkyard, Hojo called the gang on his phone, but realized he had no signal and he said to Oscar and Alandale, "Listen I'll be back, I need to make a call to the others to see what happened. I'll be back in a flash." Aldrick and Oscar start talking for a few minutes, while Hojo was trying to call the others. Oscar then ask Aldrick something, "Hey, Al do you think Libitina and the others saved Pamala? I know that I'm not as lucky as you. Can you get me a beer?"

Aldrick turns, "Why would you want to drink now, we're in a giant dumpster full of death. Do you really want death to make its move easier?"

Oscar said, "Come we've been here for a long time, yet; we haven't drank for a while. Please pal, you can get some for Hojo too."

Aldrick said, "What about death. Aren't you worried about it at all?"

Oscar said, "That's why we should have one last drink before one of us die."

Aldrick said, "Fine. You've convince me to get all of us a drink. Don't move, don't go anywhere,"

Oscar scoffs, "I wouldn't plan on it. Unless I find I woman here and play sex twister, 10 questions, or the game."

They both laugh, then Aldrick leaves to go to the nearest liquor store or bar.

Oscar was so tired from today, that he started to fall asleep in the car he was in. When his head hits the steering wheel, the horn played. This woke him up fast, he looked around to see if anything was there. He saw nothing, but he felt a cold breeze whipping around him. Hojo left the junkyard and finally got reception, he called Libs. "Hey," Hojo starts, "is Pamala safe or not?"

Libs said, "Death got her, I know who's next on death's list"

Hojo asks, "Who? Who is?"

Libs finally blurted out, "Oscar, he's next! He's going to die soon too. I had another premonition. In this one there were these images; a junkyard, a car compactor, and a red car."

Hojo said, "I'm going to go back to the junkyard and check on Oscar."

He hangs on the call and rushes back to the junkyard, while the others had to take the long way to find an entrance to the junkyard and Aldrick was looking for a liquor store, bar, or any store near the junkyard. Oscar decides to leave the car, and look for something that isn't so loud, but is noticeable to other people. He looks around and sees a red vintage car with its roof down. He plods slowly up the hill of parts to the car and gets in it and hotwires the car to listen to music. He was listening to Downfall by Trust Company :

feel a little paranoid, but he changes the station to find happier and livelier music. As the songs were playing and him rocking in the car, he

_Fear in me so deep it gets the best of me,_

_In the fear I fall, here it comes face to face with me,_

_Here I stand hold back so no one can see,_

_I feel these wounds, step down, step down,_

_step down._

_(am I) Breaking Down_

_Can I break away_

_Push me away, make me fall,_

_Just to see, another side of me,_

_Push me away, you can see,_

_what I see, the other side of me._

_Fall back on me, and I'll be the strength I need,_

_to save me now, just come face to face with me,_

_stay in place you'll be the first to see, me heal these wounds,_

_step down, step down, step down, down_

_I'm not breaking, down_

_can I break away_

_push me away, make me fall,_

_just to see another side of me,_

_push me away you can see,_

_what I see, the other side of me_

_Go!_

_Fall, can I break away_

_push me away, make me fall,_

_just to see another side of me,_

_push me away you can see,_

_what I see, the other side of me_

_No one can see anything on the other side of me_

_I walk, I crawl, loosing everything and waiting for the downfall_

_No one can see everything on the other side of me_

_I walk, I crawl loosing everything on the downfall._

_Downfall, Fall._

The song made Oscar didn't notice that the car was slowly going down the hill of parts. Each time he shook or jumped made the car inch or two down the hill of car parts. Until finally, the music changed and repeated Downfall; he stopped moving and looked around to see he where was he. Every turn he did made the car inch still, till he was in front of the car again and it went over the car compactor's side. He landed with a thud, he was in trouble. Oscar stuck in a thirteen ft round car compactor, he didn't know what to do. His legs were in pain from the giant cut on them and he was in a daze. He waited for people to find him, after about five minutes he tries to call anyone. Only to realize that he had no signal, he put his phone away and just waited.

Oscar said, "Stupid T-mobile, maybe I should've signed up for Verizon. Wait! Why on hell did I say that? I'm in a giant fuckin' hole with no way out."

He looks at the car and then tries to raise the car's roof to reach the edge. When it was out, he climbs on it and jumps to the edge. Every jump was just a little off the edge, then finally when he landed on the roof. The roof collapsed and he falls on his legs, screaming in pain. Now his adrenaline was running high, he tries to scream for anyone. The gang makes its way back to the junkyard, only to notice that everyone was gone.

Libs said, "Where on hell is everybody?"

Aldrick just happens to walk into the scene and gets scold.

Ashlie said, "Where have you been? Don't you know its not cool leaving your post. Where's Hojo and Oscar."

Aldrick said, " Well, um….I went to buy mhmhmhm. Okay, I went to buy beer for us."

Ashlie slaps him and screams, "Beer! At a time like this, what are you brain dead dumbass! Probably because of all that beer you drank during this vacation."

Aldrick said, "Listen you psychotic bitch! You don't have to slap people to get your fuckin' attention! I thought Hojo was back and watching on him."

Hojo comes into the scene, he could feel tension building around them all.

"Okay, instead of making death's job easier and killing off each other, why don't we try to think clearly and look around the junkyard" said Hojo.

They split into different directions to see where Oscar could be. Oscar was freaking out, because he was stuck in what seems to be an inoperable a car compactor. Then he hears the sound of metal gears turning and looks at the bottom of the wall, in was slowly moving inward. Each wall was moving inward, sealing his doom. He decides to go on top of the car and use his phone to find signal. He got nothing still, but the walls were coming closer inch by inch. This made him very nervous, he screams "Guys! Help I'm going to fuckin' die soon." Each group hears this little yelp, they all run towards it. They all run at different sides of a compactor, trying to find the screams. Oscar ferociously hollers, "Any of you shits listening to me! Please help me!" They turn and look at the car compactor. Libs asks, "Dumbshit, we're here!"

Oscar flusters and asks, "Are you going to let me die."

Libs said, "No, we're going to help you. You just stand on top of the car."

Markus looks around and said, "I think that would be the generator, if we stop it we can save Oscar. Death can't use it if it doesn't have a backup power system."

Markus, Gia, Libs and Hojo go to the generator and try to stop it, while the others were reassuring Oscar that he was going to live.

Ashlie said, "This is such a slow way to die and it's full of fear a bet."

Oscar sarcastically said, "Oh no, I'm full of cheer and fun down here. Why don't you join me down here and experience yourself?"

Ashlie sarcastically comments back, "Oh thanks, but I think it's just a one man party. Why don't you give sex to the car?"

Oscar completely ignoring her said, " Hey, Aldrick did you get me my beer?"

Aldrick said, "Yes, I have it right here. Would you like it now?"

Oscar said, "Is there a way you can give it to me without it exploding all over me? I don't think so."

Aldrick throws it into the car compactor and it lands right on the car's chair.

Oscar said, "Damn! You have a good arm on you. No homo. Thanks, for the drink man. I love you, once again no homo."

Oscar laughs and so does Aldrick and Ashlie. Oscar looks down at the walls and still see them coming closer to him. He opens the can and said, "Here's living a full life, I guess this is my end. Why does it have to be a slow and painful way to die though." He drinks the car and said, "Well, I guess that means death is winning this game of life."

Aldrick said, "Guys what's taking so long over there?"

Markus said, "These people made it impossible to make it inoperable, it's thick as the Earth's crust."

Ashlie said, "Why don't you short it out with these cans of beer?"

Gia said, "If we do, it could be inoperable or speed the process and crush Oscar to death."

Oscar said, "Oh, please let's not crush Oscar to death."

Gia looks at a telephone post and sees it shaking from the breeze, she hears a snap. She looks up and sees the telephone wire and post falling on the generator, she screams, "Get out of the way! You're going to get crush by the telephone post." So they all run from the generator and watch the post's wires gave the generator more power. The compactor's walls were moving at a faster rate than before. The gang couldn't do anything, just wait and hear their friend die. Oscar kept trying to jump out, but the car started to get crushed. As the car was getting crushed, the part the Oscar was on was rising up. After the car's middle was up, Oscar was just about to jump out of the death trap. His friends could see him coming from the wreckage, what Oscar didn't know was that there was another part of the car compactor, but soon he will. His friends look up and see the top coming down fast they all scream, Oscar looks up and gets crushed into the car. When it was all done, it lifted and showed a badly damage Oscar. The gang all cry and wish it would stop killing them. After a few hours, Markus calls the ambulance to pick up a dead body.

Once again, death has taken another friend from them.


	11. Game Resets!

Ashlie said suddenly, "Maybe we can go far away from Florida. We might get away from everything, if we conceal ourselves in a psyche ward."

Libs said, "We're not going to do that, we're going to beat death at its own game."

When the ambulance came, they all got a rid back to the hotel. None of them could sleep, after being reminded of the deaths of their classmates, their friends. They were at the mercy of a twisted, one-sided broad and tried to think of a solution to balance it or turn it to their favor. The next day was felt with dread, especially with Ashlie. She was jumpy and wanted to leave the state, country, even the world if she would. She put on the television to see if there was anything to calm her nerves; she sees a commercial of a ride called _Amplus Nex_in **el hoy es el mi día pasado**, a broad walking carnival.

Markus said, "Why not go there and relax for sometime?"

They all agreed to go to there and chill and to forget death was chasing them, though each one didn't know how to do it and not one of them seem to convince the others that they completely forgotten death. So they all take a walk, deciding it was the best and secure way of going. While there, each one sees the amazing games, rides, etc. It was simply breathtaking, and seems to delude each one from the fear. All ate food, spend time playing the games, then all wanted to go on the rides. They all had to choose on what rides to go on. Gia suggested the Tilt-a-Whirl, Aldrick preferred the Holiday Smash, Hojo wanted to ride the Torpedo Launch, Markus wanted to ride the Log flume, Libs demanded the Ferris Wheel, and Ashlie wanted to ride the SkyRide. Since not one couldn't agree on the ride they all wanted to go, they all decide to bet by doing rock-paper-scissors three out of five chooses any ride to ride today. They all go playing all, but one lost: Ashlie. She decides to choose the new attraction ride, _Amplus NEX,_ the fastest and newest rides to the carnival. It also broke the record of holding the amount of passengers and was safety ratified.

Ashlie excitingly says, "Come on guys, we're going to have a fantastic time! Nothing is going to ruin this!"

Aldrick bitterly speaks, "Except for death, other than that then yes were good. We're fine!"

Gia said, "Wow! Little harsh there, why not mellow out."

Markus converses stupidly, "Well maybe because the 'Grim reaper' is on the ride and get ride of you, me and Libs."

Libs says swiftly, "Um, I'm not so sure I want to go on that ride. The name is kind of creepy and I just have a vibe, very bad vibe."

Hojo comfort her and speaks, "Don't worry nothing bad is going to happen to you. I promise."

The six friends decide to pair up: Markus-Ashlie, Hojo-Libs, and Aldrick-Gia. Each pair sat in different parts of the ride of the same ride: Ashlie and Markus in the front, Aldrick and Gia in the middle, and Hojo-Libs were in the back.

Hojo said, "Relax, nothing is going to happen to you."

The ride can hold approximately 800-1350 people per half hour; it had fifteen different launches and 45 rows of 2 people, 500 mph and 30-45 miles of track. Each launch was launching by random.

They all go on launch six and position themselves as they've plan. They waited for their launch to go; Libs was having second doubts but hid them because Hojo made her feel safe. Finally when their launch went, they climbed up the high tracks and see all the other launches zooming around the coaster. As they reached the top, all saw the amazing site of the park. Then they all ride the coaster, the track was in turns and all were screaming in fun and in terror. After the turn around the Ferris wheel, it became lose and rolled into the track. Causing the track to shake, and the bolts hitting the chain making them snap and giving cuts to the tracks, this made the ride unstable and deadly. The first few rows were hit with the wires, make some fall; Ashlie gets loose from her seat and fall down to the ground, Markus was grasping the bar for dear life stayed in his seat. His seat disconnects with the main coaster and falls because of unbalance. Libs screams and stands up in her seat, Hojo pulls her down to miss a wire hitting her. Most of the people got shook out of their seats; Aldrick was clinging on with Gia on his seat. He missed the wire that almost hit Libs, only for chain of the ride to go around him and slice him in half. Gia screams and holds on the seat. When they pass the loop-de-loop the rest of the riders just slipped out. Gia, Libs and Hojo were alive, as the coaster made its way up, Gia`s row lost the chain and hit the tracks bellow. More tracks broken cause the other launches to crash into one other. Hojo and Libs were getting closer to the end, when the Ferris wheel came and broke the track causing them to crash onto the pavement. Hojo falls out first of the launch and gets crushed by the Ferris wheel and Libs stuck to the seat is sees the launch falling on top of her. See wakes up from the premonition at the moment of discussion of the ride.

Ashlie excitingly says, "Come on guys, we're going to have a fantastic time! Nothing is going to ruin this!"

Aldrick bitterly speaks, "Except for death, other than that then yes were good. We're fine!"

Gia said, "Wow! Little harsh there, why not mellow out."

Markus converses stupidly, "Well maybe because the 'Grim reaper' is on the ride and get ride of you, me and Libs."

Libs says in a breaking voice, "Um, I'm not so sure I want to go on that ride. The name is kind of creepy and I just have a vibe, very bad vibe."

Hojo comfort her and speaks, "Don't worry nothing bad is going to happen to you. I promise. Relax; nothing is going to happen to you."

She screams to the group runs off, the group follows her; however, see her driving a tram into the ride, jumping out of the car before the impact and the crash into _Amplus NEX_. The friends go to Libs to see if she's ok or not.

Ashlie franticly questions, "What the fuck!!!! Why on hell would you do something like that?"

Libs explains while crying, "I saw it all: the Ferris wheel, the tracks the deaths all of it."

They hear screams and see the collapse of the rides, Libs couldn't say them. The tram didn't destroy the generator, it missed it only be mere inches. She cries on the floor and passes out. The friends take her back to the motel and all sleep in one place. When they woke up the next day, the news was full of grim. The news show the falls of the Amplus NEX, of the el hoy es el mi día PASADO, and speaks of 900 people in total dying. The friends go ask Libs what happen that night.

Markus asks, "What was with you last night? Did you have another premonition about the fall of the rides?"

She tries to speak calmly, "Y-y-y-yes, it was l-l-like the Angel again."

Aldrick said, "I translated the names of the park and of the ride. The ride means 'mass death' and the park was 'living my last day'."

All were stunned, since all survived the accident the order didn't change just was reset with Aldrick.


	12. Fire and Ice

Ashlie asks, "So since she got all of us out, Aldrick is next on death's list."

Aldrick said, "Please, we skipped death thrice I feel confident and lucky."

Gia said, "Why not we just go outside and go to a place to get some money?"

Markus said, "Where!? Rob a bank! We have very little money because of the stupid relax roller coaster death trap ride!"

Gia said, "There's a dance competition here. If I win, we would have 5 million dollars to our names."

Libs asks, "Where did you see the sign exactly?"

She states, "Near the ill fated ride I chose."

Aldrick asks, "Where is it?"

Gia quickly said, "It's on For-get-me not Ave."

They all go cautiously, because death was after them. They took the cab to the place; Ashlie goes to the nearest shop and comes back out as quickly with a completely new dress. Everyone was in shock; no one could move that fast and somehow Ashlie did.

Ashlie speaks to the group, "What? This is normally what I do with my dance class. Practice and speed of the costume change can help you win a contest."

They all stare and just went into the competition, except Aldrick. He wanted to get a drink, so he went to the store next door.

Everyone worried about Aldrick, before going back out the doors were shut. No one could enter or leave the place until the competition was over. Ashlie was number 32; she and the others had to wait for her time. Aldrick was inside the shop rummaging for some beer. He finally asks because he is bewilder and needs some alcohol in him.

Aldrick asks, "Where's your beer or anything close to having drinkable alcohol."

The store manager answers, "Downstairs in the cool-temperament compartment. It keeps it fresh and cold, not to cold either. I'll show you."

They both go down the stairs and Aldrick sees what the manager was talking about. Back at the dance competition, the song Cold as Ice by Foreigner was playing:

_You're as cold as ice  
You're willing to sacrifice our love  
You never take advice  
Someday you'll pay the price, I know  
I've seen it before, it happens all the time  
(Oooh-oooh) You're closing the door, you leave the world behind  
You're digging for gold, you're throwing away  
(Aaah-aaah) A fortune in feelings, but someday you'll pay  
You're as cold as ice  
You're willing to sacrifice our love  
You want paradise  
But someday you'll pay the price, I know  
I've seen it before, (oooh-oooh) it happens all the time  
(Oooh-oooh) You're closing the door, you leave the world behind  
You're digging for gold, (aaah-aaah) you're throwing away  
(Aaah-aaah) A fortune in feelings, but someday you'll pay  
(Cold as ice) You know that you are  
(Cold-cold, As-as ice) As cold as ice to me  
(Cold-cold-cold, As-as-as ice)_

_(Ooh-ooh-ooh) (Cold as, cold as I-I ice) (You're as cold ice) yes_  
_(Cold as ice) You're as cold as ice, cold as ice, I know_  
_(Cold as ice) (Cold as, cold as ice) Yes I know_  
_(Cold as ice) (Cold as, cold as ice) You're as cold as ice, cold as ice, I know_  
_(Cold as ice) (Cold as, cold as ice) Oh yes I know_  
_(Cold as ice) (Cold as, cold as ice) You're as cold as ice, cold as ice, I know_  
_(Cold as ice) (Cold as, cold as ice) Oh yes I know_  
_(Cold as ice) (Cold as, cold as ice) You're as cold as ice, you're as cold as ice, I know_

The song gave Libs a bad hunch in her gut. Aldrick explores the entire compartment, notices every alcoholic beverage in there.

He asks, "Can I stay do here and choose what drinks I want?"

The manager explains, "Yes, this room is a little colder than a human body. I can simple change that upstairs, and the titanium door can only be open either outside or upstairs. Choice, don't worry I'll open the door if anything happens. Also forget about the pipes behind you, they're full of water to help keep this place cold. I've back up power to help if the pipes burst for any reason. They haven't exploded though, but it's a safety issue."

He leaves and the keeps the door open, he goes up to the desk and looks at the surveillance camera. Aldrick looks around the place pick and choose anything his likes. After a few minutes, the manager leaves the store to go to the bathroom because of a painful stomach ache. After he leaves the post, the cameras flash off, the door slowly closes and the pipes burst a little hole releasing water and the more water out, the colder the room got. Aldrick grabs all his stuff and heads to the door, only to crash into it and drop all of the bottles on the floor, breaking them. He hits on the door and screams for help, no one hears him. He decides to sit near the door, and try to look underneath it only to see that it's bolted to the floor. No other escape and the pipes were the only way of getting any air. When he went around the columns of beer, he steps into water. Looks at the puddle and follow to it's origin, when he reaches the end. Aldrick takes off his jacket and tries a not on the pipe, temporally stop the flow of water. What he didn't know was that the pressure was now regulated from the burst, and since he blocked the hole it made a back surge into the pipes. The pressure explodes and now he had another pipe spewing water out. The manager wakes up from his sleep and flushes the water, this sends backup in the pipes and three pipes are destroyed. Now he was in trouble, he runs to the door and tries to open it. After a few seconds the water reached his ankles, and then it slowly crept up his waist. It slow down, but was increasing still traveling up his chest. He was floating upward, and the room kept on getting colder. Soon he met the ceiling and the water was still flowing, after that he held his breath and swam to the door and grab and pull at it. Last thing he did was breath, and died in the compartment. The manager leaves the bathroom and didn't notice the cameras were on. Back at the dance competition, the song Thriller by Michael Jackson was playing:

_It's close to midnight and something evil's lurking in the dark  
Under the moonlight, you see a sight that almost stops your heart  
You try to scream but terror takes the sound before you make it  
You start to freeze as horror looks you right between the eyes  
You're paralyzed  
'Cause this is thriller, thriller night  
And no one's gonna save you from the beast about strike  
You know it's thriller, thriller night  
You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight  
You hear the door slam and realize there's nowhere left to run  
You feel the cold hand and wonder if you'll ever see the sun  
You close your eyes and hope that this is just imagination, girl!  
But all the while you hear the creature creeping up behind  
You're out of time  
'Cause this is thriller, thriller night  
There ain't no second chance against the thing with forty eyes, girl  
Thriller, thriller night  
You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight  
Night creatures calling, the dead start to walk in their masquerade  
There's no escaping the jaws of the alien this time  
(They're open wide)  
This is the end of your life  
They're out to get you, there's demons closing in on every side  
They will possess you unless you change that number on your dial  
Now is the time for you and I to cuddle close together, yeah  
All through the night I'll save you from the terror on the screen  
I'll make you see  
That this is thriller, thriller night  
'Cause I can thrill you more than any ghost would ever dare try  
Thriller, thriller night  
So let me hold you tight and share a  
Killer, diller, chiller, thriller here tonight  
'Cause this is thriller, thriller night  
Girl, I can thrill you more than any ghost would ever dare try  
Thriller, thriller night  
So let me hold you tight and share a killer, thriller, ow!  
(I'm gonna thrill ya tonight)  
Darkness falls across the land  
The midnight hour is close at hand  
Creatures crawl in search of blood  
To terrorize y'alls neighborhood  
I'm gonna thrill ya tonight, ooh baby  
I'm gonna thrill ya tonight, oh darlin'  
Thriller night, baby, ooh!  
The foulest stench is in the air  
The funk of forty thousand years  
And grizzly ghouls from every tomb  
Are closing in to seal your doom  
And though you fight to stay alive  
Your body starts to shiver  
For no mere mortal can resist  
The evil of the thriller_

Everybody dance and sang the song, when it was done Gia was next. She chose Fire Burning by Sean Kingston:

_Let's Go  
Hey, hey, hey  
Red One  
Hey Hey  
Shawty got that super thing  
Hotter than the sun of south in spain  
Got me soon as I walked through the door  
My pocket started tickle-ing  
The way she dropped it low that thang  
Got me wanna spend my money on her, her  
She get it pop it lock it drop it,  
That birthday cake,  
Got a candle, need to blow that crazy flame away  
Now take my red, black card and my jewellery  
Shawty is cool like the fire,  
Cool like fire  
Somebody call 911  
Shawty fire burning on the dance floor  
Whoa  
I gotta cool her down  
She won't bring the roof to ground on the dance floor  
Whoa  
She's fire burning, fire burning on the dance floor  
That little shawty's fire burning on the dance floor  
Shes fire burning fire burning on the dance floor  
That little shawty's fire burning on the dance floor  
Fire burning fire burning  
That body is a masterpiece  
The order is one in every hundred years  
But ain't no doubt i'm taking it home  
Little mama game is about to change  
She'll be on covers over the world  
She get it pop it lock it drop it that birthday cake  
Got a candle need to blow that crazy flame away  
Take my red, black card and my jewellery  
Shawty is cool like the fire  
Cool like fire  
Somebody call 911  
Shawty fire burning on the dance floor  
Whoa  
I gotta cool her down  
She won't bring the roof to ground on the dance floor  
Whoa  
She's fire burning, fire burning on the dance floor  
That little shawty's fire burning on the dance floor  
Shes fire burning, fire burning on the dance floor  
That little shawty's fire burning on the dance floor  
She got that fire in her dance that'll make them fella's run around  
Hey  
No exit from the dance floor so them boys want more  
Hey  
She got that fire in her dance that'll make them fella's run around  
get outta my way , everybody, sing it now  
No exit from the dance floor so them boys want more  
She get it pop it lock it drop it that birthday cake  
Got a candle need to blow that crazy flame away  
Take my red , black card and my jewellery  
Shawty is cool like the fire  
Cool like fire  
Somebody call 911  
Shawty fire burning on the dance floor  
Whoa  
I gotta cool her down  
She won't bring the roof to ground on the dance floor  
Whoa  
She's fire burning, fire burning on the dance floor  
That little shawty's fire burning on the dance floor  
Shes fire burning, fire burning on the dance floor  
That little shawty's fire burning on the dance floor  
Somebody call 911_

Gia was dancing her hardest out on the dance floor, when the 'Fire burning' part started playing someone dropped their drink near the speakers. The speakers, now drenched were smoking and as she turns around. The speakers explode, sending fire wires everywhere, a second explosion send wires through Gia. Cutting her in half, protruding wires out of her eyes and burns her. Everyone else escapes the place; fire fighters go in and stop the fire. There were 2 ambulance vehicles; Libs, Markus, Hojo and Ashlie decide to go to the store. When they did, they saw Aldrick frozen in ice. They all gasp and decide to run away, Markus and Hojo almost get run over by a car. If Libs hadn't pulled them, and Libs and Gia wouldn't been crushed if Markus hadn't push them out from a falling mirror pane from the burning building. They all cheered thinking they've defeated death and decide to go back to the motel.


	13. Six Months Later! Fatal Reunion!

_Six months later…_

Hojo and Libs were going to a space center convention, Libs was happy about the death thing being over. She felt though, it wasn't over but she shook it out. She saw Mark Out on one sign and Dead End on another, the song Downfall by Trust Company was playing:

_Fear in me so deep it gets the best of me,_

_In the fear I fall, here it comes face to face with me,_

_Here I stand hold back so no one can see,_

_I feel these wounds, step down, step down,_

_step down._

_(am I) Breaking Down_

_Can I break away_

_Push me away, make me fall,_

_Just to see, another side of me,_

_Push me away, you can see,_

_what I see, the other side of me._

_Fall back on me, and I'll be the strength I need,_

_to save me now, just come face to face with me,_

_stay in place you'll be the first to see, me heal these wounds,_

_step down, step down, step down, down_

_I'm not breaking, down_

_can I break away_

_push me away, make me fall,_

_just to see another side of me,_

_push me away you can see,_

_what I see, the other side of me_

_Go!_

_Fall, can I break away_

_push me away, make me fall,_

_just to see another side of me,_

_push me away you can see,_

_what I see, the other side of me_

_No one can see anything on the other side of me_

_I walk, I crawl, loosing everything and waiting for the downfall_

_No one can see everything on the other side of me_

_I walk, I crawl loosing everything on the downfall._

_Downfall, Fall._

This made her suspicious and nerve racking.

Hojo calmly explains, "It's over, we survived because of you. Remember its Ashlie, me, Markus and you. Markus and Ashlie aren't here, so if anything gets Ashlie, me, and Markus you'll be last."

Libs said, "I guess you're right."

They both go into the space center and see space ship 'Anubis Hyaku Hachi jyu' flight into space. When going to the launch center, something caught Libs eyes. There were paintings of the spaceships, but there were also pictures of the names of where her friends and many others had died from there. The newspaper article lists all the death spots in Florida, this gives Libs the chills. A cold wind wisps around her; she turns and sees Ashlie and Markus. The couple caught site of their friends and ran to them.

Ashlie said, "My God, it's been too long since we've seen each other. Isn't a coincidence we're all here together viewing the journey of Anubis Hyaku Hachi jyu, as it spends its last minutes on Earth."

Libs face just got white, then everyone try to relax her. After they did, they all went to the launching pad of the ship. As it was getting ready to launch, no one knew saw little parts of the ship falling out. As it flew up, it was slowing down. Then the back half blew out and half the ship's stuff flew out, squishing people. Everyone got separated; Ashlie was running away when the balcony she was on fell down. She slips down and her head gets penetrated with a helium canister, she screams in pain and is stuck. Her friends try to help her head out of the canister, but they arrived late and saw her head explode. Libs, Markus, and Hojo try to run out of the center, people kept blocking there way. Then another part of the ship explodes, the flaming shards went to the rest of the helium tanks. Igniting, and causing smaller parts of the ship to go into people. Hojo fell down and as soon as he stand up, the part of the metal decapitates him.

Libs cries and Markus grabs her and helps her focus.

Markus screams, "We've to escape this place! Come on we can do it."

As they run, the roof falls on the floor breaking it and sending them down. As they fall down Libs hurt her arm and sprain her ankle, while Markus broke his leg and twisted his arm. Both of them were alive, when they looked up they screamed as the ship headed towards them. They couldn't move in their conditions and they were pinned with the rubble. As the ship fell on top of them, it exploded destroying everything.

Libs sees then awakens from and cries her friends see this and she simply said, "The ship!" They saw her look and were scared; they all ran to the exits. Only to have there paths blocked with people pushing them into the center. Then it happen as Libs saw it.


End file.
